


Between The Lines

by flickawhip



Category: Batman (1966), Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catwoman is hurt, Wonder Woman can't help but care...





	Between The Lines

Catwoman had all but landed at Wonder Woman’s feet, letting out a loud hiss of pain, refusing to look up at the woman even as she flexed her foot, letting out a soft growl as she felt her ankle give way. This may not have been the first time that she had been wounded, but it was the first time she had been ashamed of it. 

“Are you hurt?”

Catwoman all but growls in reply, flinching back as the woman reaches for her. She might have kind eyes but she needs a little time to figure out how she feels about the other woman. 

“Please... let me help?”

Catwoman sighs, then, ashamed still even if she has chosen to trust Wonder Woman, allows the woman to help her up.


End file.
